This invention is concerned with portable, flexible, panel devices which can be used to display information at trade shows and conventions. Panel devices as may be used at trade shows or conventions are of two principle types, these being the large bulky type and the portable type. This invention is concerned with the portable type of display device. The portable display devices have become very popular in recent years for utilization at regional trade shows and conventions. These portable display devices, when assembled, present a nice impression and have a very high display surface to weight ratio. Further, these portable display devices are advantageous in that they can be quickly and easily assembled and disassembled without tools by one person. In contrast, the large bulky display devices as mentioned above are very heavy and hence have a low display surface to weight ratio. Further, these display devices can be assembled and disassembled only with great difficulty by extra workmen at great expense. In particular, this invention is concerned with portable displays which can be set up on a table top.